Let Mommy Handle This
by AhegaoMaster
Summary: Classic smut scenario. Sexually frustrated mom walks in on son jerking off and they do dirty stuff. Pretty much hentai logic bullshit don't expect any plot. First fic ever posted so don't expect anything great. I basically shitted the contents of my brain onto a word document so yeah. Never payed attention in writing class in school so apologies for grammar and structure.


It was midafternoon in the Diaz household and all was quiet. Marco and Star are hanging out at the movies and Mr. Diaz is currently out of state at an art show for almost a week now. This left Angie all by herself to find ways to occupy her time. Normally for her this would have been a godsend, being the main caretaker of the household and all left her little room to find personal time. However, as it were the past few days has been dreadfully dull. Marco and Star's adventures have been relatively tame the past few days and without her husband to stir up conversation all she had left were the laser puppies that were fast asleep on the other end of the couch from her.

Angie leaned back into the nest of pillows she made for herself and resumed where she left off in her steamy romance novel she picked up. She sighed, it just wasn't doing it for her. She even tried to skim through most of the fluff to get to the "good stuff" but even that wasn't enough. Her body was in the right place but this novel was nowhere getting to where she needed to be mentally. "Ugh!" She groaned loudly. See, Angie and Rafael are still very intimate with each other well throughout their marriage. In his absence however, she had all this pent up romantic energy and nowhere to spend it.

She threw her arms up in frustration and let the novel fall onto her supple bosom. Not even a reaction, the laser puppies were fast asleep in an adorable cuddle puddle. She sat head back staring at the ceiling for what felt hours. The clock in the living room ticking away, practically loud as gun shots in the quiet house. She finally gathered the energy to turn her head and face the clock. _Five Minutes?_ All that time spent staring at the ceiling was only five minutes. Today was going to be a long day. Finally, she gave up her erotic novel endeavors and left the couch, fixing her skirt as she began to head up the stairs. _Maybe some laundry will occupy my mind._ She thought to herself, picking up the hamper of clean clothes. It did not take her long to fold them and put them in neat piles according to who they belonged to. First, she dropped off Star's laundry, her laundry, and finally her last stop Marco's. "AAAUUGH!" shouted a high pitched boyish scream.

"AAAUUGH!" Angie shrieked in response, dropping the laundry and whipping back around, slamming the door quickly behind. Her cheeks and ears flushed hot red. What did she just witness, she asked herself. Wasn't Marco out with Star? Why was he completely naked with his underwear around his ankles? His hand down on his... _Oh my god..._ Sounds of frantic rustling and embarrassed groans muffled behind her as she tried to catch her breath. "M-Marco uh, Marco honey I..." Angie stammered, attempting to collect her thoughts to form a complete sentence. "Honey I'm so sorry I didn't know you were home!"

"Mom, don't you at least knock?!" Marco shouted back from behind the door, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was just-" Angie tried to explain. She felt terrible and just as embarrassed.

"Just go away! Please mom, I need to be alone." Marco explained, sounding clearly distressed. It took everything Angie had in her to tear herself away from the door. Her motherly instincts told her that she needed to comfort her son though she knew she was the last thing he wanted to see now. She silently walked away. She went back down the stairs and went back to the couch. The laser puppies were gone. She let her weight fall back into the nest of pillows and tried to digest what had just happened. Her chest was tight and face still warm as she stared up at the popcorn ceiling. It had all happened so fast she merely reacted. She had just walked in on her son in his most private and vulnerable state and she felt terrible for it.

He was just...there. Nude and on his back with his hand around his...long... thick cock. _Angie! Where is your mind going with this?!_ She chastised herself, snapping back to reality. Her face reignited with burning warmth. What was she thinking? _That is your own son!_ She reminded herself. Being without Rafael for so long must have clouded her mind. That must be it! _Rafael...it looked just like his father's..._ Angie gulped, _Stop! I mustn't!_ She reasoned with herself, her logic battling with her emotional needs. _When did my little Marco grow up so fast...?_ Now that she thinks about it, he must be at that age where he has needs too, being interested in girls and all that. She felt like a bad mother for not knowing him better than she did now. _How long has Marco been doing this? Doing that...thing with his little...well not so little..._ Her chest grew tighter thinking about it. _Touching... stroking his cock. What does he think about? Who does he think about?_ Angie felt her crotch warm up slowly working its way up to match the heat on her face. _I wonder how much comes out..._ Her mind was wandering freely now, her needs clearly drowning out reason in her brain. The only thing that snapped her back to reality was the sudden awareness that her panties became sticky with heat. _Oh god, I am the worst mother on earth._ How long had she been daydreaming impure things about her own son? Maybe properly apologizing to him will bring her some closure.

She slowly worked up the willpower to head back up the stairs and stood outside Marco's door. "Honey...? I know this is embarrassing but can I come in? I want to apologize." She asked sincerely.

"Come in mom." Marco replied sheepishly behind the door. Angie let herself in to find Marco sitting at his desk facing away from her. He didn't turn to face even as she came in, probably too embarrassed.

"Honey...look I am very sorry. I should have knocked." Angie began to apologize. "I don't want to make excuses but I honestly thought you were out with Star." She explained.

"It's ok mom," Marco's voice was monotone. "Star forgot that she already promised Janna to hang out which was fine with me. I just stayed home to catch up with...well who am I kidding." Marco sighed and sunk forward into his desk, hiding his already hidden face.

"Honey it's ok, there's no need to feel embarrassed..." Angie bit her lip at the last statement. Of course, he was going to feel embarrassed, who in their right mind wasn't? "It's perfectly natural for boys your age to do that...thing. Right?" _I am so making this worse, aren't I?_ She thought to herself.

"Mom...this is a little weird..." He was clearly having trouble finding a way to be honest and not be too blunt. "This is weird ok can we just pretend all of this didn't happen?"

"Of course, honey. How about you turn and face me so I know you're all better ok?" Angie breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards her slumped son. "Give me a hug?" She asked innocently.

"Mom wait no-" Marco tried to protest, turning his head slightly but it was too late. She had walked up on him faster than he realized. Angie took the back of the swivel chair and spun him around only to realize why he sat facing away from her. Marco quickly crossed his legs and covered his crotch area but not before Angie caught a glimpse of his still large erection bulging from his jeans. He was mortified, silent and shut his eyes tight.

"Oh..." Were the only words she could utter before a feeling a large knot form in her throat. Her face flashed hot again and her nether regions flared up at the sight of cock. "Are you still..."

"Yes mom!" Marco shouted this time in total frustration. His face was as red as his hoodie, covering his face with his other hand trying to hold back tears. "It's still like that! I'm-" His shouting was cut mid-sentence feeling a warm soft hand on his face drying away his tears. "Mom what are you...?" He trailed off. Her face was so close to his right now.

"Hush honey." Her words were soothing and calming. Her eyes appeared half lidded as she breathed heavily. "Let mommy handle this..." she breathed, sliding her hand from his face down his chest. Marco wanted to protest. This was weird. This was really weird. This was wrong. So wrong on so many levels, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. He tensed up. Something had caught his throat and he couldn't form words in his mind. Angie's hand continued past his chest and down to his abdomen, feeling the fabric of his soft hoodie as she went. _What's wrong with me. I need to stop this._ Her mind fought back but it was no use. The feeling of need overwhelmed and intoxicated her way of thinking. Her hand eventually found his bulging erection. It appeared large but it felt huge in her hand and it was hot even though the fabric of his jeans. Marco tensed and gulped, still silent. Angie rubbed it a few times, eliciting a stifled moan from her son. The knot in her throat grew tighter and her chest felt heavier. She was practically dripping down the sides of her legs. Finally, her fingers found and undid the zipper revealing his member underneath. Marco was so hard it practically sprung out. Angie let out a silent gasp. She couldn't help but to stare and admire it as it twitched. It stood several inches tall and generously girthy.

"M-mom...we should really stop- ahhh!" Marco gasped a moan. He finally worked up the courage to speak up but was cut off by the soft delicate hands of his mother wrapping around him. It felt almost burning hot to the touch. It was stiff yet tender at the same time. This was it, it was too late to turn back now Angie reasoned with herself. Her once free hand dove under her skirt and began to pleasure her needy wet cunt as her other hand stroked Marco's stiff erection. Her sopping wetness provided more than enough lubrication for her slender fingers to glide up and down her folds even through her cotton panties. Working in tandem was her other hand stroking diligently, savoring every inch her son had to offer. Marco tried his best to hold back his moans as he squirmed in his chair. His quickened breathing betrayed his efforts. Angie on the other hand had already let go of her inhibitions, giving full way to moaning every time her fingers made past her clit and back.

This went on for minutes until she couldn't take it anymore. Without warning Angie dove forward tongue first starting at the base. She dragged her tongue up his length all the way to the head and back down, letting it rest for a moment allowing her hot breath to linger between his legs. "Ah! Ohh...!" Marco moaned aloud, his willpower breaking down. It was too much for him to hold back anymore. No longer could he try to fight back the pleasure from overriding his reasoning. Angie this time repeated the same motion but this time with a broader lick covering more of his girth this pass. Her loving tongue strokes felt warm and dreamy, leaving behind a slick trail of saliva that clung to Marco's cock. Each time she went up his length and back down she was met with a needy twitch that sent shivers down her being. She had worked up to delving deeper under her panties, eliciting sultry moans as she fingered herself feverishly. This time when her tongue reached Marco's tip she wrapped her lips around the head his cock and sucked lovingly. Marco threw his head back as his hips bucked involuntarily, sliding a few more inches into his mother's hot wet embrace. "Ah! Ohhh...oh mom...!" Marco moaned. "I can't hold on-" He grunts, biting his lip.

Her son's desperate moans only fueled her burning desire to go deeper. She pushed forward allowing her lips to glide smoothly down his shaft inches after inches until she felt him stop at the entrance to her throat. Marco splayed his knees and cried out in pleasure. His breathing became rapid and shallow. Just a few more inches. Angie would not be deterred, she was so close. With a final push her lips finally met the base of his cock. "Mom I'm gonna- CUM!" Marco cried out, thrusting forward from his seat, stuffing Angie's already full throat with more cock than she realized was possible. A steady hot stream of jizz filled Angie's throat spurt after spurt. Every twitch and throb was followed by a shot of thick sticky cum. The hot throbbing sensation that filled Angie sent her over the edge. Her knees buckled as she tightened around her delving fingers all the meanwhile swallowing loads of her son's cum. Each swallowing gulp tighten around her son's cock, massaging and milking every drop.

Soon Marco had emptied everything he had to offer. Cum dribbling from the sides of her mouth, Angie slid back up along his length and gasped for air. Neither of them uttered a word, only the sounds of heavy breathing as they basked in the glow of their orgasms. A few minutes passed when Angie came to realize what had just happened. Not only did she touch her son inappropriately she sucked him off and swallowed his cum. Her world felt like it was suddenly crashing around her. This was bad. She shot up fixing her skirt and brushing her hair from her face. "M-m-Marco honey I'm so Sorry!" She stammered out a desperate apology for what it was worth. "I am the worst mother ever-" She was cut off mid-sentence by a strong embrace and a deep kiss on her lips. Caught by complete surprise Angie did not know what to think. Marco must have snuck up on her as she attempted to make herself decent. His tongue darted past her lips and wrestled her own lovingly. The two stumbled backwards onto his bed, their body still held close. Without even realizing it Angie melted into his embrace kissing back passionately. After what felt like minutes their lips finally parted. Angie hazily looked up at her son, still intoxicated from passion. "Marco? What are you...?" She asked breathily but trailed off. Marco appeared to have other plans for Angie.


End file.
